Your Pet
by Rueky Mitem
Summary: Marik Ishtar is Bakura's pet. From his point of view things are good and different from what others might think. Rated M for Yaoi, a bit of violence and the mentions of an abduction, please don't read if you don't like any of these I DID put in the warnings. Other than that enjoy it! ;)


**I had this dream one night, and it just would not go away! so I decided, I'd post it as a story. now this contains violence, and yaoi so caution, it also mentions abductions so if that doesn't sit right with you turn back now! We good? Alright well, enjoy then! :)  
**

* * *

Its dark, here in my room. there's no windows, just a heavy metal door, it's all that separates you and me. Its cold in here, but I don't mind, I'm used to the cold you know. It's been my only constant companion throughout my life, and when everyone I love leaves or dies, I'll still have this kind, gentle, cold to comfort me. I don't think I've ever told you how close the cold and I are, you'd probably say I was crazy and kill me, but I love you, so I want to stay alive, so I still don't tell you.

The dark on the other hand... The dark has been another constant companion, though it and I aren't very good friends. Bad, scary things happen in the dark. You tell that there's nothing to be afraid of then laugh. I try to be brave like you, but sometimes it becomes to much, I _have _to scream! You come to me when I scream, sometimes you're willing to comfort me, to hold me and pet my hair while the darkness leaves. Other times, you get angry at me for waking you up and making you come for me, I accept the beating you give me when that happens, without a sound or any form of protest.

good master you know, and I'm thankful to have you, even when you get angry and hit me, I'm still happy to have you. You've taken good care of me since I came to live here, you've given me lots of food and love, I thank you for that. I was wrong to fight you when you first brought me here to live with you. I remember you telling me that you did this because you loved me, but I didn't believe you and did all I could to escape and go back home, I at least wish I could've said goodbye to everyone. It took great lengths of time for me to finally understand, but I did, and now I happily sit at your feet and let you use me as you please.

Let? no, ha ha! I'm not letting you, letting is the sign that I have some form of authority of what happens to me, this isn't true. I'm not letting you do these things to me, I'm giving myself to you for you to use as you wish.

* * *

I sit in the dark room, waiting for you to come home. In my room I have only a toilet and a lumpy springy cot with a blanket and pillow. I am quite spoiled aren't I? I'm very thankful that you've given me something to sleep on and a blanket to keep me warm, in the beginning there had been only the cold hard floor, but you say you're rewarding me for my good good behavior, so I deserve presents. I'm happy I can make you happy.

The front door opens, I gasps in excitement and make sure my room is in good shape, then I go to sit in front of the door, with my hands curled and between my knees like a dog. You go about your business in the house for a while, but soon I can hear you coming down the stair to my room. I'm nearly bursting with excitement, I've come to love you more than anything.

The lock clicks as you turn the key and turn the knob. Light floods my room and I try not to wince at the sudden warm brightness. Your silhouette stands in the doorway and I smile. "Master..." The word comes out softer than I like but you still hear it and grin down at me, reaching your pale hand out to pet my hair and telling me what a good boy I am. I purr and lean into your touch, your hands are so soft and gentle, but I've felt them become harsh and cruel, I like this better.

"How are you today my pet?" you ask, you never use my name, I don't think I even remember it... I remember yours though, but I haven't used it in forever.

"Wonderful, now that you are home master." I reply, reaching my tanned hand up to lightly touch yours.

You smirk and chuckle, you know that you're my everything now, you like to take advantage of that, but I don't mind. I'll do whatever you like, so long as it pleases you. You continue to pet my hair for a while, then your hand stops and grows tight. I keep silent as you pull my hair and in the process, pull me away from you.

"On your hands and knees Marik." you order. I hesitate, you haven't used my name in... in how long? has it been weeks? months? years? In this room I cant tell, it kinda scares me, but I know it's for the be-

"Ah!" I can't stop the yelp that escapes me, you slap hard.

"Did you not hear me? on your hands and knees." You repeat, with a growl. I look up at you apologetically and quickly obey, slipping in a 'Forgive me master.'

It's still and quiet for a while, I can sense you moving though, you're in the back picking something out. I realize that I'm about to be punished for having to be told twice, i don't mind, it wasn't right for me to zone out after you gave an order, I've been a bad slave. I hear a swish and shiver, you've decided a cane would do best, I don't blame you, they hurt and leave long lasting marks to remind me not to be bad again. I take a shallow breath and let my head droop while pushing my hips back, This'll make it easier for you, and I'll feel everything.

"I'll give you ten." Its all you say then I hear the swish of the cane and grit my teeth.

There's a harsh crack that echos through my room and I arch in pain as the cane lands hard. I keep silent though, I don't deserve to make a fuss, I was bad. Nine more times you beat me with the cane, tears fill my eyes but I hold them back, this is punishment, I have no choice but to take it.

"There, good boy." you say, putting the cane up and lightly rubbing the red stripes you've made. "you took it real well, I'll reward you for that later." I grin and nod. "Thank you master." I reply, turning my head to meet your gaze. Your deep chocolate eyes are beautiful, but very dangerous, i can't look at them too long, or I'll zone out and have to take another beating.

You stand and go back to the closet, grabbing some white rope and a ball gag and a pink bottle. I smile and look away while you get to work.

You're really rough as you grabs my arms and tie them behind my back, once at the wrists, once at the elbows, and once just below my shoulders. It hurts but i don't complain, you let me go and I fall forward, my chin hits the ground and I wince softly o you don't hear. The gag comes next and you're just as rough, you put it on me tightly and lock it one hole tighter than usual, my cheeks hurt and spit coats the ball and my chin because of the tightness. I don't complain.

I hear you undress and moan softly, you snicker at that and continue to undress. The pink bottle makes a pop sound ad I hear something wet and squishy sounding come from behind me and I shiver with anticipation.

You grasp my hips hard and press against me, I shiver at the feel of your huge erection and moan softly, without warning you pull back and thrust into me.

I arch and moan loudly as you enter me, you don't give me any time to adjust and just start moving, it hurt, but the lube helps and soon you start to hit my good spot. I moan over and over again as you thrust into me without mercy, it's hard and fast and rough, I love it. You ignore my own aching cock that's dripping with precum, this I also love. It's torturous and makes me wanna scream, but I love the sensation of being teased like this, I cant stand it!

You moan and dig your nails into my skin and bite the back of my neck until there's a tiny stream of blood, I have a scar there from being bitten so many times. You growl softly and I know you're coming close to your climax, your thrusts are wild and erratic, I cant keep up and simply go limp as you use me. You say cruel things to me, you call me your dirty slut, a whore and more, I take this and moan, they're true. I belong to you, I am your slut, I'm happy to be.

You cum suddenly and I don't have time to brace myself. You quickly jerk my hips up and cum hard inside me, it's hot hot hot, and feels good. You swear and pull my hair back as far as my neck will allow, it hurts but I don't care. You thrust a couple more times then pull out roughly and let my hips droop, the gag is ripped off and I pant heavily through my mouth, though it is quickly silenced my you shoving your prick into my mouth.

I choke but don't fight, I immediately begin to bob my head, cleaning off the lasts bits of cum and lube still left on your cock. I whine as you pull away and reach out to flick my tongue against the tip, this earns me a hard smack but it was worth it.

You snicker and shake your head. "Naughty naughty pet." you scold, I feel bad now and look down while you give me my punishment, I dont get any food today, and you say you'll leave me tied up for the rest of the night. I nod and say I'm sorry but accept my punishment. You nod and turn to leave, fishing the key out of your pocket.

"I love you master Bakura." I call out. You turn to face me and smirk, without a word you leave and lock the door.

It's cold, dark and I'm alone again, tied up, hungry, and uncomfortable as your cum oozes out and coats my legs, making me itch. I don't mind though. I'll do whatever it takes to please you, Master Bakura.

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked! please review and favorite! love you guys! bye bye~  
**


End file.
